J'y ai cru, J'ai vraiment cru un instant
by o0-mIchIk0-0o
Summary: Sorte de Petit poème. Naruto pense à la personne qu'il aime et pis voilà. Resumez pourri, tout comme la fic à mon gout.


**Titre**: J'y ai cru, J'ai vraiment cru un instant...

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Malheuresement ils ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Si ils seraient à moi, Sasuke jourait pas son batard et il se passerait plus de chose !!! . 

**Genre:** On va dire que c'est un petit One-shot poètique!

**Résumé:**Sorte de Petit poème. Naruto pense à la personne qu'il aime et pis voilà. Resumez pourri, tout comme la fic à mon gout.

**Couple**: Mwahahah MYSTERE !!! j'vous donne un indice, c'est mon couple préféré !

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2**: La phrase du Titre revient tout le temps alors Re-GOMEN si vous me faites une crise nerveuse !!

**Note 3**: Ce One-Shot m'ai venu comme une illumination, pendant que je faisais mon shampoing!! Si, Si j'vous assure!

J'ai cru pendant quelques secondes, que tu m'aimais...

Toi qui était si froid et distant.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Tu étais devenu si gentil avec moi, presque doux...

Tu étais devenu mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon frère.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Tu ne m'insultais plus, plus beaucoup tout d'où moins...

Tu n'étais pas partis, à ma grande joie.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Je t'ai pris à part cette fois là...

Je me suis approché et je te l'ai demandé

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

J'ai appris à lire en toi à force...

Je sais quand tu mens.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Et tu as dit non...

J'ai su que tu ne mentais pas.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Comment aurais-je put y coire...

Comment aurais-je put y pensé mais pourtant...

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

J'ai pensé que...

Que mes sentiments étaient reciproques.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Comment ca aurais été possible...

Je suis alors partie et sans que je sache pourquoi, mes yeux se sont embrumés de larmes...

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Tu as dut être surpris...

Parce que tu m'a retourner ma question.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

J'ai répondue que non...

avec un grand sourire comme d'habitude

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Alors on a effectué notre mission...

Sans reparler de notre discussion.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Quand on est rentré, tu as voulu rentrer chez toi...

Mais toutes les filles sont partis à ta poursuite.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Je sui rentré chez moi, amusé par la situation, mais complétement démolis...

Et je me retrouve maintenant à pensé à toi, à moi, a ..."nous" ?!

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

J'entends des filles hurler ton nom...

Tu ne t'ai pas encore débarassé de toutes ces filles à qui un jour tu donnera ton coeur.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Puis les cris on cessé...J'ai voulue prendre l'air à ma fenêtre...

Je n'aurais pas dût.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Tu était là avec cette fille de dos en train de t'embrasser...

Cette fille au cheveux rose reconnaissable parmi toutes, et tu n'as pas bronché.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

J'ai poussé un cri d'horreur que vous avez dut entendre sans savoir d'où il venait...

J'ai fondu en larme sur mon lit.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Comment aurais-je put y coire...

Comment aurais-je put y pensé mais pourtant...

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

J'ai pensé que...

Que mes sentiments étaient reciproque.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Comment ca aurais été possible...

Tu ne pouvais l'être...tu ne pouvais pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi...

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Je ne t'ai pas entendu crier mon nom...

Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer dans ma chambre.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Je ne t'ai pas entendu murmurer mon nom...

Je ne t'ai pas senti t'approcher de moi.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Mais j'ai senti des lèvres se poser contre les miennes sans savoir à qui elle appartenait...

J'ai senti une langue demander l'entrée, pour finir dans un baiser plus intense.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Après quelques minutes, je t'ai senti t'éloigner

J'ai ouvert les yeux.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Tu étais là, à me sourire...

Et Tu m'as pris dans tes bras.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Tu m'as dit "Moi aussi je t'aime Usarutonkachi" ...(1)

Et là, mon coeur c'est emballé.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Comment aurais-je put y coire...

Comment aurais-je put y pensé, pourtant...

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

J'ai pensé que...

Que mes sentiments n'étaient pas reciproques.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Pourtant tu m'aimais aussi...

Et mon monde était devenu tellement beau.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Cru un instant que tu m'aimais.

J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

Cru que tu ne m'aimais pas.

J'y crois,je crois vraiment...

Que tu est la chose la plus belle qui me soit arriver.

J'y crois je crois vraiment...

A Toi, à Moi, A Nous. (2)

(1) Ligne 7, il a bien précisé "plus beaucoup" xD

(2)Ca peut paraître assez flou mais en faite, C'est Naruto qui pense à ses sentiments envers Sasuke. Mwoué, là aussi c'est pas très claire !! BOn Le perso qui pense c'est NAruto et celui qui vient dans sa chambre et à qui Naruto pense, c'est Sasuke !! Voilà, là c'est clair Non ?!

Michiko: Y voilou !!! Ma première Fic ECRITE est fini !!!

Ouai je sais, j'en ai plein en tête mais elles sont longues et la flemme de les écrire...

Sasuke: T'as toujours la flemme...

Naruto: J'peux savoir c'est quoi CA ?!?!

Michiko: Bah c'est ma fic mon Chou !!

Sasuke: ...Mon...Chou...?!

Michiko: Bon allez, je sais, cette fic est pourri et très dégoulinesque pour ma 1er mais bon, tout plein d'autres arrive et si sa vous a plut, Reviews ?!

Naruto et Sasuke: Y compte pas trop !!

Michiko: Mouinnn !!!! Méchants !!


End file.
